The Avengers Theory
by StardustOwl
Summary: 10 year olds Raj, Sheldon, Leonard and Howard have always wanted to meet superheroes. Penny-not so much. They each meet a member of The Avengers and get sucked into a parallel universe. How will they cope when they realize that heroes exist and that someone is trying to kill them? Psychopaths are better than playground bullies though, right? Contains all Avengers characters too.
1. A Hawk at a Party

_**Disclaimer: "I so totally own both these programmes"-not! **_

_**This is set in two universes (which I will explain later) where 10 year old Raj, Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Penny each accidently meet one of the Avengers and are sucked into another universe and have to fight someone/something/a load of aliens/help me I haven't decided yet, but any ideas about who they should be fighting would be appreciated-a lot! There will probably be no pairings in this fic, although Howard will **_**try**_** to hit on Penny and The Black Widow :D**_

**Chapter one - A hawk at a Party**

Raj stared around him in the warm Indian night. As people boasted in Hindi in the noisy garden he decided, that although being rich had benefits, this wasn't one of them. He wished that he could be at home studying the stars or reading some of the comics that his father had reluctantly agreed to ship in from America, (muttering about how they would influence him) not at some millionaires party, where no one paid any attention to him. Well, apart from one girl, from whom he had promptly fled.

As Raj looked up at the sky he thought he saw something in the trees surrounding the house, but dismissed the thought as when he looked again he couldn't see anyone. He was a scientist; he dealt with facts for the gods sakes, not tricks of the semi-darkness!

Suddenly there came a series of screams from behind him and Raj whirled around, staring in horror as one of the over-opinionated, drunken guests pointed a strange gun at the hosts head.

"I need-" he started, but didn't finish his sentence. There was an arrow lodged in his brain. Another hit the gun and it disintegrated.

Whist everyone gathered round the dead man, comforted the host and didn't bother to think logically about where the arrow had come from Raj snuck off towards the tree he'd seen earlier. Looking back at it later it probably wasn't the most sensible thing he could have done.

There came a snap and a yell as a tree branch broke and a man fell to the ground with a loud thump, accompanied by a sickening crunch. Dreading what he was about to see Raj rushed into the clearing and saw Hawkeye, unconscious. His bow and now mostly broken arrows had been on his back so he hadn't had time to shoot a grappling hook at a branch and as the branches had started high up there wasn't anything he could have grabbed onto to stop himself from falling.

Raj, of course, didn't know it was Hawkeye. It was 1991, the film hadn't even been thought of yet and he looked a lot different in the comics.

To cut a long story short, basically, The Avengers come from one universe where there are no films, TV programmes or comic books (about superheroes), only the real things, everyone knows superheroes exist, and it's 2013. Raj comes from a universe where comic books exist but the films don't cos it's the 20th century. SHIELD has a machine that can let the agents jump universes, but only under special circumstances.

Slowly, Clint groaned and opened his eyes, looking up at the concerned face of Raj.

"Shit, Fury's going to kill me," he cursed.

"Who is fury?" Raj asked in a heavy Indian accent.

"Doesn't matter," Clint replied, mentally checking himself for injuries; medium concussion, probably a sprained ankle and a fractured wrist, he tried to move it, make that _definitely_ a fractured wrist, _this_ _is gonna make shooting the remaining arrows difficult_, not to mention the array of cuts and bruises that littered his body.

"Are you okay?" Raj enquired, seeing his face momentarily clench up with the pain that he quickly hid.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he lied, standing up with some difficulty. Clint pulled out the device that would take him back to his own dimension.

"You killed that man didn't you?" said Raj conversationally.

"Coulson, get me out of here now!" Clint yelled and he began to glow with multi-coloured light.

"What's that?" Raj questioned, being a scientist, he undeniably, had a natural curiosity. He grabbed onto the object, and his head exploded!

When he came back into consciousness he looked around.

He was _not_ in India.

_**So, what do you think will happen next, should they end up in a SHIELD base or should something go wrong and they end up in the midst of their enemies…it was originally going to be the first one but then I thought the second would be kinda cool too…so, cast your vote…it's up to you reviewers! Duh, duh, dummm…**_

_**Next time, Sheldon tries to build a nuclear reactor (sorry I'm in TV show mode :D)**_


	2. The Incredible Sheldon

_**Disclaimer: I am not as rich as Tony Stark so therefore I don't own anything :(**_

**The Incredible Sheldon**

Somewhere in East-Texas

Sheldon listened to the tour guide trying to explain to the rest of the class what nuclear fuel was. He sighed, it was simple really, but then not everyone was a gifted genius like he was he supposed.

Sheldon considered the principals, it was easy, theoretically, and with the right materials he should be able to create the town their own power source. That would stop the bullies picking on him, he thought, he would offer the town free, no reduced cost, it wouldn't be cheap and his mum wouldn't be happy if he made them bankrupt, power and if anyone decided to put his head down the toilet they wouldn't get any. It was unlikely that their parents would appreciate that. Of course they could just beat him up until he promised to give them some, but which was easier, being nice to him, obviously!

It wasn't his fault that he was gifted with such intellect, but unfortunately many did not see it that way.

First though, he would need some materials…

As they passed the security room Sheldon hung back and hid around the corner, _how to get into the security room, _he pondered on the question.

Just then the alarm went off and the guards rushed out of the office, fully armed. Sheldon groaned, presumably one of his classmates had done something incredibly stupid, again!

When they were far enough away for him not to be caught Sheldon hacked the security passcode (1, 2, 3, 4 seriously – child's play!) and entered the room. Quickly, he disabled all the security cameras and pulled up a map of the building, which took him two seconds to memorise because of his eidetic memory.

Sheldon smirked, they might make fun of him but they couldn't hack a 'secure' system could they? Oh well, one day he would have his revenge.

He snuck across the massive complex until he reached the storeroom where he put on the necessary protection, which included _a lot_ of hand sanitizer, and with some difficulty collected all the necessary items and placed them in a crate. When he somehow got home he would weld all this together with his father's blowtorch.

Unfortunately, there was not uranium, oh well, what was the internet for?

Now, how to get them home?

"We weren't meant to blow this one up you idiot!" A tall man with greying hair said, running into the room.

"Doesn't matter, they'll still arrest us when they find us!" A younger, shorter man with brown hair followed him, they both ran down the steps towards a large van.

"Hello," said Sheldon, stepping in front of them, not realising who they were.

The two stared at him for a second, wondering what a 10 year old boy was doing in a storeroom.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you plead load this into your van and drive me to my house?"

The two men looked at each other and shrugged, walking over to the crate and lifting it into the back of the van, Sheldon was clearly doing something he shouldn't and they were always ready to help a fellow aspiring terrorist. They helped Sheldon up into the van and then drove at breakneck speeds through the country lanes, for some reason, Sheldon didn't protest at how fast they were going.

"I'm Sheldon Cooper by the way. I must say, it is a pleasure to meet such helpful people today."

They nodded, smiling, strangely happy in the company of the authoritative little boy.

"Turn in here," he ordered and they swung round in front of the house, jumping out and unloading the crate.

"Think you can take it from here kid?" the brown hared man asked kindly, noting the sounds of the sirens in the distance.

"Yes, thank you!" Sheldon called as they drove off.

It took him quite a while to drag the crate round to his shed and then walk back to the power plant. Although he had been gone well over an hour by the time he arrived back to his class, hot and sweaty and incredibly tired, no one asked where he had gone, no one cared. No matter, he didn't need any of those dim witted idiots, he would be better than them, one day.

At SHIELD

"Banner this is serious,"

"Sir, with all due respect-" Fury cut him off.

"Some unregistered person or people in the other universe have stolen parts to make a reactor; they've also ordered uranium over the internet. Intel says that this could be linked to the terrorist group that attacked a nuclear power plant last Tuesday. We _need_ you to go in because you can survive any possible radiation leaks and it is unlikely that anyone will be able to kill you provided you get angry. You can control the hulk now can't you Banner?" Fury asked, trying to hide his nervousness at the Hulk and the new situation combined. The other world didn't have SHIELD and he felt directly responsible for failing to protect its citizens, just as much as he did in this one.

"Fine, I accept, when do I le…"

"Right now," Fury handed him a knife and a gun (which he hid) and a small device. "Press the red button to leave and the blue to return. GO!"

Bruce sighed internally as he disappeared, wondering what he had got himself into. That is, before his head felt like it was being split open.

_Good luck! _The scary, eye-patch wearing director thought desperately.

Sheldon's House

"How can I help?" Mary Cooper opened the door. Bruce stared at her for a few seconds, she didn't look like a terrorist but his experiences with SHIELD and his team had taught him that looks could be deceiving. Actually, more like his experiences with 'the other guy'. One moment typical scientist, the next, giant green rage monster. This had to be who he was looking for; there were minute amounts of radiation being emitted from the garden.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I need to inspect your shed, it is giving out small amounts of radiation," he explained.

"Is it?" she asked. "Gosh, Shelly's been hammering away in there for the last few days, I wondered what he was up to. Radiation is some of that sciency stuff isn't it? You know, one day people might have used it to refer to angels, but now…"

"Mrs Cooper, could you please tell me who Shelly is?" Bruce interrupted before she could start having a religious rant.

"Oh yes, he's my boy, Sheldon. He's a bit strange but I can assure you he's not crazy, I've had him tested." she said forcefully.

"Can I see him please?" he requested.

"Well now I don't know about that," Bruce sighed, he guessed he'd just have to use a few tricks Natasha had taught him and break in. "…But yes, I don't see why not,"

"Thank you," Bruce smiled with relief, walking through the house and in the back garden, where the sound of a blowtorch could be heard.

Mary knocked on the door. "Shelly, Shelly, you stop whatever you're doing right now and come out and meet the nice man. Don't make me count to three!"

"Yes mum," a high voice replied and the noise stopped.

The door opened and Bruce stared down in surprise, he was so much smaller than expected. He couldn't wait to tell Fury that the person who had been putting SHIELD on edge was a child, staring at him with an incredibly serious expression. He thought the suspect would have been at least 16, probably older, not a boy of around 10.

"Hello, who are you?"

"Now Shelly, _manners_," she chided.

"I'm sorry," he held out a hand. "Sheldon Cooper, nice to meet you,"

"I'm Bruce Banner, I'm a scientist, specialising in Gamma radiation."

"See mum, I told you one day someone would recognise my genius!"

"Hush Shelly, and listen to what he has to say before you start boasting,"

"I apologise," Sheldon hung his head.

"It's okay!" laughed Bruce.

"Mum!" Missy yelled.

"Excuse me, I'll be back in five minutes," Mary told him.

Bruce knelt down to look Sheldon in the eye.

"Sheldon, the work you have been doing is very dangerous," he explained gently. "You can get radiation poisoning from that stuff. Trust me, you don't want that to happen."

"I know the dangers!" Sheldon snapped.

"Really? Because you could die, or _worse_, trying to accomplish this in your shed of all places!"

"I was taking precautions,"

"Not enough, you've already been exposed to tiny amounts of radiation, so I need you to come with me. My technology is better than your world's and we should be able to asses much more effectively how much damage this has done."

"Your world, do you mean to say you're an alien?"

"Not exactly, I work for SHIELD, more specifically the Avengers Initiative and-"

"Curious. I'd always assumed it would be Spock who would take me away to another planet. Not someone from a comic. My, isn't this exciting?"

Bruce smiled as he pressed the blue button, hoping fury wouldn't kill him for bringing the unauthorised new arrival.

_**Review people please even if I's just a few words (or even constructive criticism) you have no idea how insanely happy it makes me,**_ _(also, it makes me update faster as then I know people haven't got bored halfway through the story, cos stats don't tell you how far down the page someone's looked) _

_**Come on, I'm writing this on Christmas eve when I should be helping my brother with the crib **__(If I have to guilt trick I will :D)_ _**It's six hours till Christmas woo-hoo! Spread some love on Christmas-eve!**_

_**Merry Christmas!**_


	3. I Spy a Psychologist

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Marvel etc.: We have decided to hand over the ownership of everything to this random girl.**_

_**Me: Really? Yay!**_

_**Marvel: Seriously? **_

_**Me: Oh *sobs***_

_**Thank you to my wonderful followers and my fantastic favouriter, now, a review please anyone?**_

_**Sorry if this chapter is slightly OOC, I tried my best but for some reason this chapter was a lot harder to write than the last two, putting my daydreams into words was pretty difficult this time, but bear with me people, hopefully it's not too waffley. Also I have made several references to the comic books, although I've never read any, but I have done a bit of research and stuff so sorry if I get anything wrong.**_

_**This chapter will be slightly more angsty and **_**a lot**_** longer than the last so enjoy!**_

I Spy a Psychologist

Leonard huddled in the bushes, hardly daring to breathe. He knew Jimmy's gang would eventually find him but as far as he was concerned, the later, the better. His mother had published a new book today and he was sure half the school had had it on order for the past three months! Leonard swore it was the only thing most of them ever bothered to read. All through school people had been asking him to explain certain words. At first he had told them to look it up in a dictionary but has later decided it wasn't worth it and told anyone the second they asked the question. Thankfully the teacher has taken pity on him during recess and had let him stay in the classroom although this _may_ have been due to the fact that she wanted to ask him about this too, as she had seemed pretty interested about his life and had started to discreetly (well what she thought was classed as discreet) ask him questions as well, and he didn't think that that was because she was worried about him. Unfortunately not being able to speak to him without a teacher present had only made Jimmy more eager to find him than usual. They were getting closer and he started to shake, dreading what they would come up with this time. Just when Leonard was sure the game was up the rustling in the bushes stopped suddenly.

"Hey beautiful!" Jimmy flirted.

"Hi," a woman replied noncommittally.

"What are you doing round here?" asked Mason casually.

"Looking for someone," Natasha answered. "You?" if these kids thought that she was going to flirt with a bunch of elementary school children they were insane, but they didn't look like they were going to give up that easily. She would just keep her cool, answer politely and make it clear she was _not_ interested. Although annoying, it was not difficult, she had faced far more dangerous opponents. Fury would kill her if she decided to attack some kids, even if they did deserve it.

"I'm looking for someone too," Jimmy winked, he looked like an idiot.

"Oh who?" she asked, almost laughing out loud at his appearance, despite all her training, wondering when they would get bored and when on earth Stark would bother to get here. God she was going to kill him for leaving her here alone!

"Leonard Hofstadter, seen him?" she shook her head. "Small, geeky, a freak, tell us when you do,"

"Uh huh," Natasha replied, making a mental note not to.

"So who are you looking for?"

Natasha sighed, tired of this group of idiots. This wasn't a mission, well it was, but it had nothing to do with him. Although it was useful, keeping her cover was not a main priority, she could be out of here no problem, police couldn't jump universes. "Can you stop trying to chat me up?" she snapped, she only had so much patience.

"No," came a chorus of replies, the loudest being Jimmy.

"Seriously, for your own safety, go away and leave me alone!" she cringed internally, she was a spy, she was trained to choose her words carefully, that bit could have only stimulated their interest in her further!

"Not unless you kiss me!"

Leonard had to hold back a fit of laughter by this point. The other gang members drew in a sharp intake of breath, knowing instantly that he had gone way too far. That is not the kind of thing that a sane person says to a woman who is _at least_ 10 years older than them.

"Dream on," she said calmly, keeping her composure.

"We won't leave until you do," Lee chipped in.

"I'm a highly trained assassin and a spy, I highly doubt that," she shot back; hoping futilely to scare them off, no one would believe them anyway.

"Prove it," Jimmy challenged, trying to hug her.

"Okay," she said and hit him. He crumpled to the floor, unconscious. _Oops! What, he was annoying me _and_ invading my personal space!? _Natasha told her conscience. She hadn't exactly meant to knock him out but she guessed it was just a side effect of so many people/things trying to kill her, she didn't know how to tone down her violence to deal with less serious threats, like children. Knocking out someone whose only crime was being obnoxious was seriously wrong, however she couldn't deny that a part of her felt good to release her anger on someone.

The other children were dragging Jimmy's body and backing away from her.

"You have flippin' ninja skillz!" Mason stammered.

On the brighter side of things it meant that she didn't have to fight them now, which would risk her getting carried away and giving one of them a serious injury. Now the only problem would be a headache and mild concussion, possible mental trauma? He was crazy enough already.

"You planning on staying there all day?" she asked Leonard.

Leonard peeped through the bushes, she couldn't possibly see him could she, not when Jimmy and his gang had been looking for him for the last 10 minutes. Natasha was looking straight at him. Slowly he crawled out of the bushes, gazing at Natasha warily.

"You took his entire gang out?" he stared at her in amazement.

"No, just one," she replied casually, like she did this kind of thing regularly. "The rest ran away,"

"How?" he asked wondrously. "Where did you learn how to do that, you have to teach me!"

"Russia," she said after a moment's pause. "A few ways to knock someone out is to karate chop them in the neck or punch them in the jaw," (_Please don't view this as entirely accurate, if done wrong this might be able to kill somebody and I won't be held responsible for anyone's death. Any police people read this – it is just as easy to find this out at a _children's_ karate lesson or probably on the internet so I disclaim everything_)

"In case you haven't noticed I'm a bit small for that," Leonard smiled shyly.

"Just stick to kicking them instead then," she said dismissively.

"Will you teach me how to do that properly?"

"Maybe later," Natasha replied, wondering why she had just taught a ten year old how to knock someone out and was refusing to teach them how to kick somebody, probably because there were more important things to think about at the moment and a lot of people knew how to kick someone correctly. "What's your name?" she questioned.

"Leonard Hofstadter, are you going to tell them where I am?" he asked nervously whilst confirming her suspicions.

"Seriously?" she deadpanned. "Natasha Romanoff," she offered, smiling.

"That's similar to the Black Widow's name, Natalia Romanova; aren't you meant to have black hair?" he asked, referring to the old comic books.

"What?" she asked in confusion and surprise. How could he know information like this, and how could he have messed up the colour of her hair if he knew so much. SHIELD had declined to tell her about the stories circulating in this dimension.

"Doesn't matter, there's just someone with a similar name to you in a comic. Are you a super hero?"

"No," she said quickly, it wasn't technically a lie, making a note to investigate this matter further, someone was writing about her, and as far as she was concerned, they shouldn't be.

Before she could start carefully bombarding him with questions about the stories Iron Man swooped in from above and landed beside her.

"I, believe, you!" Leonard gasped sarcastically, staring at him in complete awe.

"You're late, I had to knock out an elementary school kid," Natasha snapped, completely unfazed by his entrance.

"Way to go Natasha, I knew you were psychotic but I have to admit I never…" he cut off as a blade was pressed against his throat. "Maybe you shouldn't murder me in front of the kid huh?" he asked, gesturing to the horrified Leonard. She shoved the blade back in her pocket and sighed. "Just proving my point," Tony said in a loud whisper and Leonard laughed. He couldn't believe it, he was standing here in the company of who could only be Iron Man and the Black Widow. This was the best birthday present ever, _who's not real now Jimmy?_ He asked.

Natasha smirked. "This is Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, a superhero and self-proclaimed, genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist _and_ textbook narcissist."

"Hey, last bit was your words, not mine," Tony exclaimed. "But I have to say, it was an excellent description. Who are you?"

"Leonard Hofstadter,"

"You wouldn't happen to be related to the psychologist Beverly Hofstadter?" he asked.

"Yeah," he sighed sadly and Tony regretted asking him the question, he knew from experience that great scientists weren't always as nice as they appeared to be.

"Right, we need to pay her visit, small alternate universe isn't it?"

"What?"

"SHIELD is interested in some of her analytical abilities, we just need to pay her a visit and see if she's right for the career,"

"You came from another dimension for job recruitment?" he said disbelievingly, this was his worst dream-turned-nightmare, he had finally met some superheroes, but they wanted to meet his mother! "I wouldn't recruit her, not if I were you," he suggested. "Not if you don't want everyone she studies to succumb to bed wetting nightmares for five months after their encounter,"

"That's an exaggeration right?" Tony asked, fake nervously.

"Kinda," he sighed. "Don't look at me like that; it's a result from severe stress which she should realise as she is a world-renowned psychologist who won't quit analysing me all the time!" Leonard protested. "I should probably stop talking now…" he trailed off.

"Probably," Tony agreed.

"So, you gonna show us where you live?" Natasha queried.

"I guess," Leonard shrugged. "It's this way,"

They walked for a few seconds in silence but nothing could ever be quiet for long with Stark around.

"So who's your favourite superhero?" he enquired excitedly, not even bothering to remember that he was in another dimension.

"Narcissist!" Natasha muttered.

"Um, I like most of them, but you two are definitely moving higher up my list," he replied, trying to draw attention away from his earlier statement.

"Great!" Tony said enthusiastically. "The Avengers rule right?"

"Yeah, although I didn't realise Natalia-uh, I mean, Natasha was part of it, sorry," he apologised for his mistake; he was still debating whether she was the Black Widow in his mind.

"Don't worry about it,"

"I swear your name was Natashalie," Tony joked

Natasha glared at him, it was a pity looks couldn't kill.

"Sorry!" he protested sarcastically. "It's not like I can help it or anything!"

"Why is her name Natashalie?" Leonard asked, completely confused.

"She _infiltrated _my business,"

"Well technically _Pepper _was CEO," 

"And," he continued. "Pretended she was my personal assistant from legal and then she turns into this super-spy-assassiny person and…" Tony trailed off as he glanced at the look Natasha was giving him, even though he had recently given a terrorist his address he did know where to draw boundaries…sometimes.

Leonard grinned.

"So, your friends like superheroes too?" he asked. Natasha kicked him as Leonards face fell. "Ow, what the hell was that for?" he demanded before he saw it too.

"Well…I don't really have many, some people are nice I guess but, I'm a nerd with an IQ of 173, Jimmy's kinda…annoying and my mother's a bit, I dunno," he said ruefully.

"At least she cares about you enough not to send you away to boarding school, she must love you slightly," Tony attempted to console him, although that wasn't really his expertise, thinking about it he should probably write a programme for JARVIS and just ask the AI what to say when he was stuck in situations like these. Being an eccentric playboy with no regrets was so much easier

"Yeah, that's just cos she wants to analyse me every second of the day!" Leonard exclaimed.

"Point," Tony said, lost for words for once, he was seriously considering telling Fury that Beverly Hofstadter was not a good idea, without even bothering to meet her, as he'd been instructed. Truth be told he didn't know why he was here, Natasha would be better at analysing her; maybe it was so he could impress her with science? Prove to her they truly were from another dimension?

"We're here now," Leonard told her, opening the gate to the large house/small mansion that came from living in a family that basically consisted of incredibly clever scientists.

"Hey mum," he said, opening the door. "There's a load of secret agents here to give you a job interview!"

Natasha cringed whilst Tony ran up the path, having quickly removed his suit and changed it into a suitcase again, safely hidden behind the bushes, he didn't want to freak her out.

"Leonard what have I told you about lying, it is dangerous to the brain and can have damaging psychological effects," Beverly scolded, coming out into the hall.

_I'm screwed then, _Natasha mused.

"I would say good afternoon but I'm not particularly in the mood. Your birthday papers are in the kitchen and I hope that many of your companions at school have read my book." she gestured to a room off to the side.

"Are you sure about this?" Tony whispered to Natasha.

"As long as she does her job properly it shouldn't matter what her personality is like," Natasha hissed back.

"Is that honestly what you believe?" he asked her curiously but she ignored him.

"So, who exactly are you, the probabilities state that you shouldn't be what my son suggests, however this theory can't be completely discarded as there is possibly some truth laced in it. I would advise you to tell me quickly as the police live only half a minute down the road and I have them on speed dial in case of emergencies,"

"Tony Stark," he said, holding out a hand.

"Natalie Rushman," Natasha lied (according to Beverly's theory she was already mental so one more couldn't hurt) and Tony forced down the urge to raise an eyebrow at her statement.

"Beverly Hofstadter, what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"We're from a defence organisation called SHIELD and we wish to assess you for a job offer," Natasha explained.

"And if I refuse?"

"That is fine by us," Tony assured her and Natasha elbowed him. "Lay off, I am not a Chitauri!" he muttered under his breath while Natasha smiled sweetly at Beverly.

"That of course is fine, but I believe you may be interested in the prospects this has to offer," she said more professionally.

"I see," Beverly paused. "Please follow me into my office,"

"So, what does this job entail exactly?" she asked, shutting the door behind her. Tony glanced around, the office looked like something out of the Victorian era, apart from the phone and early computer of course, with wood panelled walls and ornate floor tiles and fancy decoration in the ceiling.

"Just assessing SHIELD members for possible mental issues, as well as observing criminals and using your knowledge to see if they are lying and,"

"Just y' know, normal psychology stuff," Tony butted in, his mouth had a mind of its own and it felt it just had to be included in the conversation.

"Will this help me in my career?" she snapped

"Possibly," Natasha told her. "But you see, it's in a parallel universe so…"

"People will never be able to see my achievements even if it did exist!" she interrupted. "No, I don't want it, now could you please leave my house. It seems my son hired some crazies to annoy me for not getting him a 'proper' present for his birthday,"

"Wait, what?" Tony exclaimed, but Natasha was already dragging him out the doorway.

"I do not understand, please be more specific, are you asking what he thinks a proper present should be or…?"

_How is she even a psychologist? _Natasha wondered.

"No, his birthday, when's his birthday," he said frantically, while trying not to be hauled out the front door.

"Today, but I don't see what that is to you?" she answered, suspiciously.

"Nothing, don't worry," Natasha said, chucking Tony away from the door and closing it carefully behind her. "Keep walking until we're out of sight!" she hissed and pulled him along the path, she knew Beverly was watching without even looking behind.

"Listen Natasha," Tony argued as soon as they were round the corner. "We have to help him, my father was crap, he didn't give a damn about me, all he cared about was science and finding Steve, and look at her Tasha, she's so much worse!"

"What _do _you think I'm planning on doing?" she pointed through the bushes. "Look at that window, it leads to Leonard's room, it's pretty easy to climb up there…" Tony raised an eyebrow. "I'll show you how!" she said irritably. "His mother should have gone to the kitchen or the study again by now."

Tony gazed at her in wonder.

"I thought the Black Widow never showed compassion?" he quipped.

"Don't push your luck," she muttered darkly. "Tony, I'm glad that she doesn't want to be a SHIELD agent. To be honest I agreed with you, I just didn't want to show it at the time…" she trailed off, surprised at giving her opinions to him so easily. "You ready?"

Tony nodded and they crept onto the lawn.

"I swear the man's meant to do this?" he said as Natasha lifted him up towards the open window, immediately he fell backwards towards the hard ground. "Ow!" he complained. "Tashalie, that was unnecessary!"

She smirked. "It is if you make that a permanent nickname!" Natasha hauled him up off the ground. "So, are you going to make any more smart-ass comments?" she threatened.

Tony shook his head, almost meekly, and Natasha laughed.

"Come on then!" Natasha pushed him up and this time he made it, sliding through the window with a groan. He turned round to help her up and was shocked to see she was already there. Natasha looked at him almost pityingly.

They looked around the room, spread out on the floor were at least 50 comics, the ones with Iron man, The Black Widow and the Avengers lay on the top, some of the open to random pages. He certainly was doing his research.

"Where is he?" Tony hissed.

"Not in here," Natasha told him from a quick glance around the room.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked, looking under the bed.

She looked superiorly at him as they heard soft footsteps padding up the stairs.

Leonard opened the door to his room and gasped, dropping his glass of cola and a cookie on the floor.

"What on earth are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Paying you a visit." Natasha pointed out, sounding bored.

"So kid, what did you get for your birthday?" Tony enquired.

"Uh, my family all gave me a science paper," he replied quietly.

"You like it?"

"Uh, not really," he admitted.

"What would be the best birthday present in the world?" Tony Stark questioned excitedly.

"Well, I might like to meet Stan Lee but…"

"You wanna do something even better?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed excitedly catching the hint, this was every 'nerds' dream!

"No!" Natasha argued, catching the meaning too.

"I'm Tony Stark, who's gonna stop me?" he asked smiling and grabbing Leonard's hand.

"No!" Natasha yelled as they disappeared. "Fury," she said over her trans-dimensional com. "Stark's brought company," before picking up the Black Widow comics, hiding them in her bag, and following him.

Leonard gazed around the main deck of the heli-carrier feeling dizzy but in awe. _This was the most amazing thing he had ever seen!_

_**So, now that's over, there's a box right below this that you just **__**know**__** you want to click on and type a few words in…**_

_**And OMG OMG OMG! Guess what I found in the holidays … like 20 pristine marvel comics, even though they were pretty cheap I couldn't buy them all as I had limited amount of space in my suitcase, but I bought this comic called 'Young Avengers' ultimate collection, I seriously recommend it, it's AMAZING! And it was only £2.75! Seriously? I would have paid way over that. (I also bought a Doctor Who role playing game set and me and my friends are going to play it (I'm a magician from Asgard, and my other friends are a dragon and an elf in love with Legolas-that's normal right?) whilst watching the hobbit, but that's irrelevant)**_

_**I'm going Laser Tag in a week, it's gonna be great! **_

_**So review?**_


	4. Thor-The Parallel World

_**Hi guys, I'm so sorry this is so short, I couldn't think of what else to write, I'm also really sorry about the time it's taken to update this, but I was focusing on another story that I had a lot of inspiration for (and 18 reviews, remember more reviews=faster updates) so this got temporarily pushed to the sidelines. Don't worry, I will have Penny up in a couple of days, I don't plan to wait this long again. (Sorry) :)**  
_

_**Thor: Midgardians, I regret to inform you that this girl does not own the companies yet, however I plan on bribing them with pop-tarts!**_

**Thor:The Parallel World**

_Well this is interesting,_ Howard thought sarcastically, having just been turned down by the only (relatively) non-overweight and good-looking girl at his cousins Bat Mitzvah. He had tried to point out to her that he had hardly any body-fat, whereas her boyfriend has almost no neck at all, that was an improvement right? Apparently she didn't view it that way and someone four years younger was still classed as an annoying little kid. He sighed, where were the lights, the DJ the music, the dancing. His family clearly had no idea how to throw a good party. Despite his young age, Howard was sure he had style, unfortunately his new star-trek belt buckle hadn't given him quite the edge he'd desired. This had better be over soon.

Suddenly there came a ripple of confusion throughout the guests. Looking up Howard could see what looked like a shooting star. The murmurs quickly turned to panic as it became clear that the star was heading straight for them. Howard followed the others, weaving his way through the mass of bodies, hoping to reach the exit before it was too late...

Howard had to admit, when he'd said that he had wanted the party to get interesting, he hadn't meant it like this.

"Greetings Midgardians!" a booming voice proclaimed to the crowd, who all stared at him like he was a lunatic. "I was searching for Lady Jane but I appear to have lost my way, would one if you kind mortals be pleasant enough to point me towards the nearest SHIELD base?"

Everyone just stood there in amazement. Howard scrutinized him for a few seconds, could this man be Thor? If he was, wouldn't pretending to know where this shield thing was be a good plan? All going well he could make friends with a superhero, maybe more than one if Thor knew any others. And the girls in the comics were undeniably hot!

"I'll help!" he yelled, squeezing back towards Thor.

"Ah, young mortal!" he smiled enthusiastically. "Do you wish to aid me on my quest?"

"Now don't you dare go anywhere with that man Howard!" his mum exclaimed.

"But mum!" he screamed back while the other guests cowered and held their ears. "Can't you see he's a superhero?"

"Nonsense!" Thor told his mum. "The danger in this mission shall be minimal, and I give you my word that I will protect your son from any evils that may harm him. Is it not every child's dream to become a fine warrior?" There was silence again. It was a strange occurrence for them to be so quiet so often Howard mused.

"Any assailants shall feel the might of Mjolnir?" he added hopefully.

After a few seconds she nodded, still awe-struck of this man who had fallen from the sky.

"Come, young warrior!" Thor beckoned to Howard. Who stumbled dazedly towards him. Thor held him tightly and swung Mjolnir around. "Together we will go on a great adventure!" he cried over the noise.

After about an hour of flying around, which was fun at the beginning, but began to get a bit boring after a while, (on and on towards New York so Howard lost all feelings in his toes), a crackle came through the com. 'Thor' Coulson's voice sounded far away and nowhere near up to the quality it normally was. 'You're in another dimension, we're contacting Heimdall now to send you over to ours.'

Thor's brow's furrowed in confusion. "Well young one, it seems we were taking the wrong direction, do you still wish to accompany me on my journey?" he asked heartily.

"Yeah!" Howard replied excitedly, looking at Thor like he would be crazy to even consider saying no, and they were engulfed in rainbow light.

_**Please, please, please review! (I'll get Thor to give you pop tarts) :D**_


	5. Kids these days!

_**Disclaimer: Thor's plan on bribing them didn't work :(**_

_**Hello again, here is the next chapter, it's longer than the last so that's good, thanks for my three brilliant reviews (that includes the one for chapter 3, I'm sorry I forgot to mention it), they are greatly appreciated, as always! **_

**Kids these days!**

The small girl stumbled down the dimly lit street, she was heavily made up and struggled to walk in a straight line in her heels. _Maybe I shouldn't have had a third glass,_ Penny mused. However, she _had_ been trying to prove herself to her 13 year old boyfriend. Last night he had invited her to a bar, thinking that she was roughly the same age as him and therefore wasn't _that _illegal, so today, they had crashed his brothers 16th birthday, it hadn't ended well.

"_Wait, I know you, you're in my sisters class, aren't you like nine or something?" one of her boyfriend's brother's friends had demanded._

"_I'm almost 14," she shot back._

"_Hey, you sure about that?" another had asked. "I swear I saw you going to elementary school the other day?"_

Damn it, _Penny had thought, _I went out with this boy so I could crash a party, for nothing? _Those teenagers were looking at her like she was a weirdo and her boyfriend was staring at her with a hurt expression. Penny was not going to let it end like this._

"_How about I prove it?" she exclaimed loudly, jumping up to the bar and selecting the nearest glass of alcohol._

"_Hey, that's mine!" someone protested, but everyone else was staring at her in rapt attention. She knocked it back like it was a shot glass and not half a pint. Penny felt slightly dizzy and sick, but there was no way she would let that show._

"_You were saying?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Penny slipped lightly down off her stall and stalked off back to her boyfriend, who was standing with wide eyes on the edge of the crowd, she pulled him slightly away from the others._

"_You're an elementary student, aren't you?" he hissed disbelievingly while Penny nodded._

"_Uh-huh," she replied casually. "Problem with that?"_

_He drew away from her. "See, I dunno Penny," he apologised. "You're nice and all and don't get me wrong you're dead pretty, but if my friends knew how old you were, I'd never here the end of it,"_

"_So your reputation means more to you than…" she stared at him incredulously._

"_Some random little kid, yeah it does, that's the way the world works, you'll see that in middle school, love fails as easy as it begins."_

"_You kissed me!"_

"_On the cheek, really, you think that means I'm serious?" he stared down at her dispassionately._

"_Fine," she uttered darkly. "Fine!" and she strode over to his brothers group._

_They were halfway through a drinking competition and Penny climbed up onto one of the stools. Her boyfriend watched her with an amused expression as she tried to prove just how grown up she could be._

"_Glass of wine please," she told the bartender who looked at her with a surprised expression. "Is something wrong?"_

"_Uh, no?" he said dazedly._

"_Then pour me the god damn drink!" she commanded, he quickly gave one to her, frowning and then went to speak to a bouncer. _

"_So are you joining then?" the first guy questioned. She nodded self-confidently and the game continued, she was having a lot of fun and had moved on to the next glass before someone tapped her on the shoulder. She swung round._

"_Excuse me miss I'm going to have to ask you to leave," a bouncer said in his deep voice. Penny glared at the bartender and then directed her attention back to him._

"_Why would I do that?" she enquired sarcastically._

"_If you don't come with me I will call your parents and make you spend a night in the cells," he informed her._

"_Right," she murmured and slid back off her seat, keeping her head held high until they'd reached the exit. The bartender released his grip and knelt down in front of her._

"_Hey kid, are you sure you don't want me to give anyone a call?" he asked seriously. Penny nodded fake happily and with some difficulty skipped down the steps and round the corner. They wanted her to act like a kid, she would!_

_Now came the problem of sneaking back into her room…_

Penny shivered, that was one hour ago and the temperature had dropped dramatically since, a thin dress and cardigan was not enough for 11 at night. No buses were around in the villages at this hour of night and she had lost her way down dark country lanes a couple of times, at least now she was _almost_ sure of where she was going.

A strange man approached her from the other end of the street, he was wearing old fashioned clothes and had a concerned expression on his face. "Young lady, are you okay?" he called politely. Penny wasn't stupid, she didn't talk to or go anywhere with strangers, especially ones who looked like they had just stepped out of the 40's so she kicked off her heels and _ran._ "Wait!" he yelled desperately.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted back, before tripping over and grazing both her knees. The man was by her side almost instantly.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to be afraid of me," he consoled her but she scrambled to her feet again, the sudden rush of blood to her head hit her hard, especially after all the alcohol. Penny collapsed into his arms.

"Let…me…go!" she cried weakly, barely struggling and drifted into unconsciousness.

Steve looked uncomfortably at the sleeping girl in his arms, she was shivering in her slumber and he immediately deduced that she was ill, what was she wearing for temperatures like these? Well, it was either that or the effect of some sort of drink. _Kids these days,_ he complained to himself, many older people had used the term when he was growing up but it hardly seemed relevant compared to now.

When he had come here he hadn't expected this! Fury had given him the device to take him to another dimension in the hope that it would integrate him into modern society better, if there was less of a jump between the 40's and 2013 (_yeah, I know, it's 2014 now but I started this last year so use your imaginations_), he could come back when he was ready, preferably though before two weeks, there were a lot of criminal masterminds to apprehend.

He sighed as he gazed down at her. She clearly needed medical attention and he couldn't help taking pity on her, if she was treated quickly in 2013 then her parents would hopefully never have to find out about her being intoxicated when she should be asleep in her room at home, and she wouldn't have a hospital record of being drunk at 10. Fury was gonna kill him…oh well, he'd saved the world, Fury would just have to be lenient for once…

_**So, they're all together now, well kinda, so next chapter the action will begin, I still don't really know who they're fighting, but I guess I'll make it up as I go along :D (unless anyone has any ideas)**_

_**Please review! Steve will give you um…a 1940's army magazine?**_

_**Oh, do you think that Penny and Leonard should be best friends or something as I'm not going to get them in a relationship like on TV as they're 10 for crying out loud :D ?**_


	6. Hiding from Director Fury

_**Disclaimer: Am I allowed to own the Big Bang Theory characters, they are only ten?**_

_**Sorry about any errors, I'm not feeling well.**_

**Hiding From Director Fury**

Penny woke to the feeling of cool sheets and fluffy pillows, okay, when she had been drunk and kidnapped, this hadn't been what she was expecting, it would be luxury, apart from the smell of antiseptic that is. She opened her eyes and looked around cautiously, she was in a small room in what was probably a hospital. There was a strange emblem on the wall opposite her; hospitals didn't usually have logos on walls did they? Maybe they were going to experiment on her like in…er…some of the stuff the geeks talked about in class before she threw pencils at their heads to get them to shut up and talk about something more interesting or better yet, not talk at all. Anything not fun, should be banned, aka them! She hadn't got a headache, which was surprising, the man must have actually helped her, the only problem was she doubted she was anywhere near her house and by how awake she felt, it must be at least midday, her parents were probably worrying about her, oh they'd probably called the police who would have found out by now that she was at a 10th grade party, damn!

The door opened suddenly and Penny quickly closed her eyes, she didn't trust this place yet and was willing to go with the safe option.

"Why can't I go back home?" a boy whined and Penny stiffened, so they had been kidnapped then, by who though?

"Shh, it's okay," a man said soothingly. "Yeah Fury, I know, I'm sorry, we can discuss this later,"

"No Banner, we cannot," another more angry man replied. "You have committed one of the greatest security breaches in a long time, come to that so has Rogers, and it needs to be rectified."

"Repercussions later, after all you care about the children and Sheldon trusts me." So they cared about them did they, wasn't that the kind of thing the guy from last night had said, so they were concerned about them, but had kidnapped them, psychos.

"I most certainly do not," Sheldon interrupted. "But I would far rather have Bruce look after me than one of your so-called agents."

"Please," the first man asked. "We can deal with the consequences after, but now let's not try and traumatise them. I promise I won't hulk-out…"

"Wait are you the Hulk?" demanded Sheldon.

Bruce nodded. "Yes I am, unfortunately." _Oh crap,_ Penny thought, having just placed the name. _I've been abducted by a load of crazy nerds!_

"What is so unfortunate about it, you have one of the best scientific…"

"I'm going to go but if anything, and I mean anything happens to them," The angry man left, closing the door behind him.

"…Minds on the planet!" he exclaimed, then abruptly changed the subject. "Who's she?" he enquired, catching sight of Penny, who tensed and tried not to move. "I know you're awake," he told her. "You're breathing pattern if off and you are lying much too stiffly, no one sleeps like that!" When Penny didn't answer he walked over and pulled the covers away before Bruce could stop him.

She gazed up at him in fear and then realised how much the roles had been reversed. From what he was wearing the curious boy was clearly a nerd, whoa, she couldn't believe she was cowering in terror from a little geek!

"What's your name freak?" she asked, then remembered that there was an adult in the room too, one who was much bigger and stronger than she was and currently looking quite shocked, one of the ones were involved in her kidnapping. Oh well, she wasn't going to let her fear show.

"I don't think that is a very appropriate or polite way to greet someone!" Sheldon said in surprise.

"So what, I don't care!" she shot back aggressively. "Where am I, what am I doing here and who the heck are you?"

"My name is Sheldon Cooper, and I don't understand what your problem is? I'm afraid I don't know what you are doing here but you are currently on the SHIELD Heli-carrier," _What's that?_ Penny wondered. "Over the Atlantic ocean." Penny gasped in surprise and looked very worried for a few seconds before she remembered who she was trying to be. "Who are you?"

"Someone who is very annoyed about ending up in a place full of cuckoo weirdo geeks!" she said nastily, her fear making her more mean than usual.

"It would be helpful if you could tell us your name," Bruce almost snapped angrily, but remained calm. This girl was clearly petrified and was making up for it the only way she knew how, by picking on the kid, who admittedly was a bit strange, but had never done anything wrong as far as he was aware. He wasn't anywhere near hulking out but still felt a twinge of annoyance at anyone who thought they were better than others, purely because they weren't academic.

"Penny," she answered sourly. "I just want to know why I am here!"

"You're here because my friend found you ill and saw that you needed medical attention," he told her. "You should be able to leave as soon as the devices charge again, don't worry, they can travel in space as well as time."

Penny nodded, that would explain Bruce's strange style. Hang on, what was she thinking? Time travel was impossible, everyone knew that! Who the hell were these people, they clearly weren't who they said they were. She turned her back on them, defeated, and lay her head back on the pillow, the doubt that she'd ever get home increased every second. She resisted the urge to cry and gradually fell back to sleep, lulled by Bruce and Sheldon's incessant talk about _science_ of all things!

"Maria," Tony hissed over the Com, he, Natasha and mystified Leonard were hiding in a store cupboard off one of the long corridors that were common on the Heli-carrier. "Don't react, unless Fury's not with you, then jump up and down crazily or whatever."

Maria rolled her eyes, walking back from the canteen, Stark was seriously annoying at times.

"What do you want?" she hissed tersely.

"Relax, we just need you to tell us exactly where Fury is so we can avoid him," he told her.

"Why?" sighed Maria.

"Can't tell you that, you'd complain about protocol," Tony explained exasperatedly.

"Maria," Natasha joined in. "Please, as a favour, you know we'd never do anything that idiotic! This won't lose you your job, I swear. We just need to keep something hidden from him!"

Maria listened sceptically, she'd never do anything for Tony, but Natasha on the other hand, was a great spy so it was unlikely they'd get caught, she also wouldn't try anything too stupid.

"Fine," she agreed, reaching the control room and slamming her coffee down next to a scanner, Maria pressed a few buttons and activated the GPS on Fury's gun that some trainees had installed so he wouldn't walk in on them playing computer games, Maria had conveniently forgotten to tell him about it. It might be useful if he was kidnapped as Fury would never wear a tracking device in case someone used it to track and kidnap him; Maria tried to push guilt of that happening from her mind.

"Level four, corridor E6,"

"Thanks," Tony and Natasha chorused and stepped out into the corridor, closely followed by Leonard, who was looking around cautiously and shying away from the shocked gazes of the other agents in the corridor, which Tony and Natasha brushed off.

"Oh, and I will need you to keep doing that for around the next ten minutes alright?" Tony asked.

Maria growled, she was very busy and had a schedule to keep to.

"I'll get Pepper to do some of your paper work!"

Maria smiled, typical Stark. "Okay," she decided. She would never get Pepper to do anything for her, but she appreciated the, albeit slightly unthoughtful, gesture.

There was a few seconds of silence. "Oh," Tony added and she groaned in frustration. "Could you tell all the Avengers to assemble in Stark Tower please?"

"Of course," she replied through gritted teeth. "Is that all?"

"Yep," Tony nodded out of habit, even though she couldn't see him. "Oh wait, where's Fury now?"

Thor and Howard landed hard on the runway and collapsed to the ground.

"Well, that may not have been the pleasantest of trips young mortal," Thor exclaimed. "But I assure you that out quest is nearly over!"

Howard nodded, trying not to throw up.

"Tell me, where is Jane?" Thor asked a baffled agent.

"In the labs, would you like me to escort you there?" the young agent answered, sending cautious glances to Howard. "So, what's he doing here?" he casually questioned Thor about the boy who was looking around everywhere in awe.

"My young friend is aiding me on my search," Thor said loudly, unaware that that was not a satisfactory response.

"My dear lady Jane!" Thor burst through the door and ran over to embrace her.

"Thor, it's so good to see you!" she gasped for breath, then her face paled. "Thor…who's he?"

"Oh, he was just helping me look for you," he said, seemingly unconcerned.

Jane put her finger to the com. "Maria, I need your help now!" she exclaimed shakily to the first person she could think of, who admittedly might not be the best person to contact if she didn't want Fury to find out what her boyfriend had done.

Maria looked guiltily at the screen, oh well, Jane sounded like she needed more help than Tony and Natasha did, Iron Man and the Black Widow could talk themselves out of anything, besides, Fury wasn't anywhere near them at the minute.

Natasha, Leonard and Tony walked cautiously along the corridors towards the runway, they needed to acquire a plane and then they would hopefully avoid Fury finding out for a while at least, he tended not to listen to gossip.

"Maria, Maria, where's Fury now?" Natasha demanded, she hadn't given them an update for five minutes at least, however all that came was static. "Damn!" she swore.

Slowly they turned the corner and came face to face with the worst possible person. Well face to back. Fury was talking with another agent and didn't turn around. Natasha quickly gestured for Leonard to creep backwards with them and they moved step by silent step, praying he wouldn't turn around. Quietly Natasha opened the nearest door and they all filed inside and closed the door, ducking underneath the window to the corridor and not a moment too soon. Fury turned round suspiciously; he swore he had heard something. _Oh well_, he shrugged and continued his way down the corridor.

"So you had the same idea as us huh science bro?" Tony joked and Natasha took her eye off the door and back onto the room they had just entered.

"What's going on?" Leonard questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Sheldon shot back as the adults began to talk.

"I'm Leonard Hofstadter," he introduced himself.

"Sheldon Cooper, and this ray of sunshine is Penny," he copied a joke he had heard his teacher use before, he didn't know what it meant, but it had seemed to make people laugh.

"Huh?" Penny asked at the mention of her name, she rolled over and looked at the two of them, looking vaguely panicked as she remembered where she was. _Another one? _"Who are you?" she asked Leonard.

"Leonard," he replied, and she nodded.

"What are you doing here?" she pressed, it was strange, for some reason she couldn't bring herself to be mean to this boy like she was to Sheldon, probably 'cos he didn't look as annoying.

"Uh, it's my birthday today," Leonard told her shyly. "Tony and Natasha let me meet superheroes for my present as my mum didn't give me a good one,"

"My dad gave me a football last birthday!" Penny laughed and Leonard smiled.

"Wait, you got to meet superheroes for your birthday present!" Sheldon butted in, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. "That's not fair!"

And an argument ensued…

"Oh dear," Maria said looking at Howard. She was too shocked to say anything else, also the words she wanted to use could not be uttered in front of a small boy.

"We have to send him home!" Jane exclaimed. "Preferably before Fury finds out!"

Maria nodded, she didn't know how they were going to get out of this without him discovering him though. "All the devices are still charging, it will take at least a day," she grimaced.

Jane's, Howard's and Thor's (he had finally managed to grasp the seriousness of the situation) faces fell. Just as they thought it couldn't get any worse they heard a voice outside.

"Fitz is Agent Foster in there?" Fury enquired forcefully and they all froze.

"Under the table," Maria mouthed and pointed to the desk; Howard quickly obliged.

The door was pushed open quickly and Maria moved to stand in front of the desk, hoping it would block his view of Howard's leg. "Commander Hill, Thor, Agent Foster," Fury addressed them and they nodded.

"Sir,"

He moved towards the filing cabinets. "Foster I need to see the progress of your report on…Hill, why is there a boy under Foster's desk?" he demanded sharply; Howard grinned sheepishly up at him.

Maria was tempted to deny all part in it but there didn't seem to be much point. "He was aiding Thor on his mission…" she began, feeling a lot like she was still in school.

_**Sorry, I was planning to write more but it's late and I am ill, I also wanted to publish this now as I am not going to have time later. Please review, it will make me feel better :)**_


End file.
